The Wolf Prince
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: The summary is inside. So please look! First LoZ fan-fic! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire: Hi everyone! I have another story for y'all. And this one is for those who love The Legend of Zelda games like I do.

Crystal: All right! I can't wait to see who like this one.

Ashley: Wait, I thought you were working on _Monster_ and other stories? What happen to that those?

Sapphire: Oh Ashley! Can't a girl write more than one story at a time? Others do it to like VannuroRB. I love her stories.

Crystal: Yeah Ashley! Let Sapphire do what she wants. She knows what she is doing.

Ashley: All right, but if things don't go right or the people don't like it don't come crying to me.

Sapphire: Oh Ashley, don't be rude. Can you please give them a summery of the story for me please? (gives her big sad wolf eyes)

Ashley: Oh, all right! I'll do it.

Sapphire: Yeah!

Ashley: This takes place after Twilight Princess. Link has just saved Hyrule from evil and now is trying to relax before going back to help Zelda and Hyrule get back to normal. After awhile something happen and now Link can turn into the wolf he was during the war with Ganondorf. But what is different about it this time is that there are other powers connected to it and the triforce. There is also a wolf that comes around and calls him _Prince_! Can Link handle it or will he lose control before the new enemy appears. And what's with the prince thing?

Sapphire: That was great Ashley! Crystal do the disclaimer, please?

Crystal: Sure Sapphire! Sapphire doesn't own anything. The Legend of Zelda and it's characters belong to Nintendo and the rightful creators and such. She only owns the idea for this fan fic.

Sapphire: Last minute things! I always had the idea of Link have powers that come from the triforce or something like that, so it will be done. The next thing is that there will be a small flirting between Ilia and Link but nothing big. This will be a LinkxZelda thing. I think of Ilia being only a friend for Link, not lover. If there is anything I forgot to mention it will be at the end of this chapter and so forth.

Ashley and Crystal: Start the fic already!

Sapphire: All right, all right! Now on to the story!

Everybody: ENJOY!

* * *

_The Wolf Prince_

Chapter 1 – Home At Last

* * *

The battle was won. Ganondorf was defeated and gone from the world. No more evil.

Midna was gone, too. Back to the Twilight Realm to rule as the true ruler of the realm. Taking back the stone that turned Link into the Divined Beast, the blue-eyed wolf. Something Link was somewhat going to miss, but happy that it was almost over.

Almost over, yes. There was still reconstruction to do on Hyrule Castle and the surrounding areas and to rebuild the ties between each province. And Link was going to help out with those things, but first things first, go home and get some well deserved rest.

He had just dropped Princess Zelda off near the Castle Town entrance on the west side and was slowly making his way back home to the Ordona province, back to Ordon and the people who he loved and cared about so much that he risk life and death for them.

He was nearing the bridge that lead to his home town, listening to the sounds of nature, finding peace in it. _**Goddess, it has been to long**,_ he thought,** _I can't wait till I'm in bed and sleeping the whole night_.**

He was tried, dirty, and hungry. He had not slept for a couple days and the last time he had anything to eat was … well he couldn't remember the last time he ate. To busy with a war and fighting to eat anything.

He was so tried that he almost fell asleep on his horse, Epona. She had to whine loud enough for him to wake up. "Don't worry, Epona. We're almost home. See there's the gate." He looked up ahead and saw that the gate was up again. The only problem was that it was closed and locked for the night. "Great. Just great! What are we going to do now? I can't sleep out here again. I don't have the stone to turn into a wolf anymore." He sighed and was about to turn Epona around when he heard a voice that made him so happy to be home again. "Hey Link! See you finally made it back home," Rusl said.

"Rusl! I am so happy to see you again. Can you let me in? I know it's late, but I had a few things to do before I got back home," Link pleaded.

"Sure Link, but you're going have to come into town with me real quick," he said as he unlocked the gate for Link. "Can't it wait until the morning? I'm really tired," Link said, looking at Rusl begging for him to leave him alone so he can get some sleep.

"It only take a few minutes, I promise. So how did the final battle go? I can only assume that you won, since you're here and alive."

Link gave a quick yawn and said, "Yeah, I did. The bad guys are gone except for a few that need to be taking care of. I saved and meet the princess as well and gave her the sword we were going to give her. She liked it." As he finished the last part they pasted Link's house and started to walk into town.

As soon as they were in the town, Link got a big shock and saw everybody there. The kids, Ilia, Auru, Ashei, Shad, Telma, and the rest of the town was there waiting for him.

"Hey, there's Link, everybody! Welcome home, Link!" Talo yelled waving his arms.

Everybody ran up to him and Epona and yelled thinks like "Way to go Link!" and "You're a real hero, Link!" All Link could do was say thank you and he slowly got down off of Epona, knowing that as soon as Ilia saw her like this, messy and with a few nicks and cuts, she was going to let him have it. "Link!" Too late.

He looked up and there was Ilia looking back at him. She looked up and down the exhausted hero and said, "You look like a complete and tried mess, Link."

He looked at her and pouted, "Tell me something I don't know already," he said with a little bit of sarcasm in it. "Tell you the truth, all I want to do is go to bed. I had a long day. I have seen to many people leave or died, too much blood. And I'm covered in a mixture of said blood, sweat, and other things I don't want to know what it is. And on top of that I'm hungry. I just want to eat and go to bed. I'm grateful that you want to celebrate and stuff, but I'm too tried. Epona is tried too and needs a bath."

Ilia looked at Epona and said, "What have you done to her! She a complete mess! And she covered in cuts and whatnot! You should know better than to let her get hurt like that, Link!" Yep, as Link predicted, she was pissed.

"You don't understand, Ilia," Link said walking towards her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "I was fighting a war and I need my horse to help me out. So could you do me two favors?" he asked her.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"One, STOP YELLING AT ME!" he growled at her, only to get a glare back, "Two, can you give her a bath. I know you are mad about her getting hurt, but these things happen. I can't control them. Okay?" he sighed and walked back over to Epona, "I really not in the mood to fight or argue about this. I just want a bath, some food, and some sleep. Please?"

He looked at Ilia and saw that she was somewhat sad and tears started to run down her face. "Sorry Ilia. I'm just really-." He started, but was cut off when she ran to him put her arms around him and cried harder on him, "No, Link! I'm sorry. You tried and hungry and I am just being annoying. I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're home and safe."

He hugged her back and said, "Its okay. I'm back and will stay for next couple of weeks to get my well deserve rest before I go."

Ilia pushed him back arm's length, "What! Your leave! Again! Why? Haven't done enough?" she asked him, voice filled with worry and concern.

"I want to help with the rebuild of Hyrule. This country needs help. Most, if not all, the trade routes have been destroyed between the provinces and those around the boarders of Hyrule. The castle was destroyed in the final battle. The army is in need of repair and stronger men. And Princess Zelda wants me to train her in the ways of the sword that I learn during this war. There are all lot things that need to be fix and I want to help out," he said in one breath.

He walked back to Epona and patted her mane, "I won't leave until the princess really needs me. So I'll be here for a while, okay?" Link asked, knowing that probably wasn't enough for Ilia or anybody else in the small village, but what choice did he have. Say no and let people suffer. No!

Rusl walked up to Link, putting a hand on his shoulder and said, "We understand. There still a lot that needs to be done and people who still need help. I know your doing the right thing. It is who you are, _Hero_."

Link blushed a little at that, but he knew Rusl was right. He was a hero, he had to help, he couldn't let the people of Hyrule down now. They needed him and he was going to help.

"Why don't you go and take a quick bath and come back to get something to eat. The women have been working hard to make all your favorites," Rusl said, pointing to a table that had some food already on it. Link saw this and his mouth started to water. Oh how he was hungry, but first a bath to get rid of the funk and the blood from battle.

"Okay. Thanks Rusl," Link said, glad to have one person who understands how and what he was going through. "Thanks everybody."

Link then ran towards his home and quickly cleaned himself up and put on his old Ordon outfit. **_Wow,_** he thought, **_this feel weird. I guess I just got too used to wearing the hero's grab. Oh well, need to get it clean and soon._ **He walked out of his home and stretched, breathing in the woods that he felt so comfortable in and grew up in. **_Man, I missed this place. It is going to be nice to relax for a while._**

He went back into town and saw that the table of food had grown and it was all waiting for him. He walk towards it, hoping to grab something soon, but was stop by the kids. "Hey Link!" Talo yelled again.

"Hey guys, what's up? Everything's okay, right? You are not in trouble already, are you?" he asked trying to get into a more authoritative role and narrowing his eyes.

"What? No! No we are not in trouble. We just wonder if you are feeling better now. That's all," Beth said.

"Oh!" he said, "Yeah, I feel a little better now. I'm just glad that you all are okay, are safe, and are back home were you all belong."

"We are too," Colin said, "You hungry, Link? All the food is ready when ever you are." He pointed to the table where everybody was sitting and waiting for him.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Link said as he and the kids rushed over to the table and took a seat next to Rusl. Across from him was Ilia. She looked at him with a look of happiness and something else Link could not quite put his finger on. Oh well!

They ate while asking Link all kinds of questions about his adventure. All of them coming at him at the same time, which was annoying him beyond belief. He was about to yell, but Rusl and Telma manage to come to his rescue, "That's enough!"

Telma stood from her seat, "Yeah! Can't you see he is getting a little annoyed right now?"

For once, Link was glad that he meet the powerful and loud woman. "Thank you Rusl, Telma."

Telma smiled and gently patted his back, "No problem honey! Why don't you tell us the whole story after you eat?"

Link paled a little. The whole story! How was he supposed to tell the whole story? He wasn't sure if he should tell them about the Twilight realm and about him partnering up with the princess of that realm. How would they react to the fact that the wolf that run into the village and stole the sword and shield and run into Kakariko to make sure they were on their toes was actually him? They probably would not believe him; to bad he didn't have the twilight stone anymore.

He then thought what would Zelda say about this. Would she approve him to tell the whole story or would tell him to not mention the part about being a wolf and about Midna. That kind of didn't seem fair to him. He wouldn't have gotten through the whole thing without her. If it wasn't for her, he would still be in that dungeon in the castle. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't notice the people talking to him until Ilia yelled in his ear, "Link!"

He jumped a little and glared at the girl, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I was just trying to get you attention dummy head. You were all spaced out. No need to yell," she said trying to keep a calm attitude.

He hanged his head a little and sighed, "Sorry, just thinking. I think you guys are not going to believe me when I tell you the whole story. There some stuff that is somewhat hard to explain and probably unbelievable and I don't think it might be good to tell you all about it."

Rusl put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Link, you just tell what you think is good and we'll listen and believe you. We know that you don't make up things, unlike the children and Ilia." He took a quick look at them and saw that they were looking at the other end of the table, away from Rusl's stare.

"Alright then," Link said, decided to tell the whole true story. He finished his food first and waited for everyone attention. When he did, he finally told his whole adventure; from when he first enter the twilight to when he meet the princess for the first time. From when he turned into a wolf and meet the imp, Midna to finding out she was the real ruler of the Twilight realm. From save the first spirit to saving the princess from Ganondorf's clutches and breaking Midna's curse. He told tell them all that he and Midna went through.

It was silence though the whole thing. Kids would gasp at the most tense and suspenseful parts. The adults would nod their heads in some understanding or have looks of worry or concern for the hero. When he told them about the wolf stuff most, like he thought, had looks of disbelief and would shake their heads.

"So that my adventure. I told you all every little detail there was. I was turned into a wolf instead of a spirit, I was saved by imp, who turned out to be a princess of another realm, helped her out, help the princess of Hyrule out, and save Hyrule from a psycho bastard and ancient evil Thief King. Is there any questions?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

It was quiet for a while; no one made a sound or move. It was Bo who made the first move, "I don't believe the whole wolf thing, Link. I believe the other things like the spirits and saving the princess, but you turning into a wolf is unbelievable," he said with a small chuckle.

Link looked around saw the most were agreeing with Bo. He should have listen to that inner voice and not told tell them about the wolf thing. "It's true though, Bo! I could turn into a wolf! But only when I was in the twilight shadow or when I used the wolf stone Midna had!" he yelled.

He felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He looked and saw that both Rusl and Uli were by his sides. Even the rebels were on his side. "Don't worry, Link. We believe you. You have no reason to make up things," Uli said. He was shocked. **_They believe me_,** he thought,**_ At least I have them on my side_.** He smiled at the thought.

"Thank you guys. I really couldn't have done anything without you or Midna."

Shad looked at his pocket watch, (A/N: I don't know if they had them during that time, so go with it.) and saw it was past midnight. "Maybe we could finish this little debate in morning. It is past midnight and I'm getting tired. And I'm sure our hero is just as exhausted, if not more, right Link?"

Link was about to answer, but a yawn he was trying to hold back finally came out, "Yeah. Let's pick this up in the morning. I just want to get sleep now."

Everyone agreed and said their good nights to everybody else, including the hero. Link watch as everybody walk to their homes, with the rebels staying at Bo's. With everybody finally in their homes safe and sound Link could finally relax. He was about to go for his home, but stopped when he heard sounds coming from the stone wall next to Rusl's house. He waited a little longer, trying to see what was making the sound. He didn't have to wait long.

Bokoblins appeared and jumped down from the ledge. They ran towards him, making all kinds of noises, waving their clubs at him, but he was ready. As soon as one was close enough, he launched several bomb arrows at the small group, killing them all quickly. But soon another group, bigger than the last, but not that big, 14 or so, came after him.

With all the noise and yelling, everyone came out and saw Link fighting with a ferocity that reminded them of a beast, maybe like a wolf even. He kept killing each one with his sword, the master sword (A/N: Yes I know, 'it is suppose to be in the pedestal,' but I decide to do something different and he needs it for later).

After some time the monsters were gone, the whole village walked slowly towards Link, who was just standing there looking at the ground. "Link!" Rusl called, "Are you okay?" He finally made his way to the hero and saw that Link had his eyes closed. "Link?" he asked again, carefully putting his hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Link opened his eyes and looked around. He saw all the villagers and the rebels looking at him. "Oh! Sorry about that. Guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'm going to bed now. Night," he walked away and went down the road towards his home with Epona following behind.

Everyone looked at each other, worry was upon all of their faces, but they knew that Link need his sleep and he would explain later. Right now they need to make sure that he got that sleep and kept the monsters, if they did come back, away from him. "Rusl, can you take the first shift? I take the second," Bo said.

"Already ahead you," Rusl said pulling out his sword, "Does anybody want to help?"

* * *

He was almost to ladder that lead to the door of his home. _**Goddesses**,_ he thought,**_ how long has it been since I been in my home? To long, I say._ **He finally made it to the ladder and was about to put his foot on the bottom step when he heard rushing in the near by grass.

He looked over at the grass, hand slowly moving towards the hilt of his sword. He was about to put his hand on it when the thing in the grass jumped out and landed on him. He cried out when he hit the ground, it was loud enough for the villagers to hear, and cause them to run towards his house.

He looked up to see what had jumped him and saw a wolf. He had fur that was the colors of green and grayish white. He had a strange mark on his forehead that looked like the one that was on Link's when he was a wolf. The wolf had deep green eyes that were caring and full of wisdom.

Link looked at the wolf while the wolf looked at him. They were silent for awhile until the wolf spoke, "_**Listen to me son. The time to become who you truly are is upon us. Our tribe needs you, Prince Link.**_"

This confused Link, **_Why is he calling me Prince. I'm no way a prince!_** Link was about to say something, but the sound of the villagers and rebellions coming stopped that. He looked back at the wolf and saw the wolf was gone. **_Where did he go?_**

He managed to get back up in time for most of the villagers to appear. "Link are you alright?" Rusl asked.

Link looked around, seeing no sight of the wolf. He shook he head, **_I'm must be really tried to imagine that_,** he thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got pounced on by a wolf."

"A wolf!?" everybody said.

"Are you sure, Link?" Rusl asked.

"Yeah and he…he…" before he could say any thing else he fainted. His body couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.

"Link!" everybody yelled.

Rusl picked him up and hold him close. Rusl was like Link's father and he cared about the boy since he found him when he was little. He checked his pulse and found it was fine but weak.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ilia asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He is just tired. I suggest that we let him rest tomorrow. He needs it after all he's been though. I'll take him to bed," Rusl said. He shook Link lightly and said, "Come on Link, wake up. I can't carry you like I use to."

Link stirred and weakly open his eyes and looked at Rusl. He gave a weak smile and said, "Sorry Rusl. Must be more tired than I though." He tried to get out of Rusl's hold, but couldn't and fell back into the man's arms.

"Here Link, let me help you to bed, okay?"

"Thanks," Link said as he and Rusl got up and slowly climb the ladder.

They finally got to the top of Link's house, where his bed was, and laid the tired hero down. "Do you need anything else, Link?" Rusl asked.

Link shook his head, "No I don't think so. All I really want is to sleep through the night and part of the morning."

"Don't worry Link. I talked to everyone and they agreed to let you have the next couple of days of to relax and recover. After all you did just fight possible the strongest enemy ever. I heard tales about the Thief King and they were not good."

"Yeah, he was tough, but I was able to defeat him," he said with a yawn following short after.

Rusl chuckled, "Maybe you should rest now."

"Sounds good to me," Link said as he closed his eyes.

Rusl smiled and rubbed the top of Link's head. "Good night, Link. I'm proud of you, son," he said as he climb down the ladder. He never noticed the smile on Link's face. He was always happy that he had Rusl and Uli and Collin in his life. They were his family. They might not be his biological family, but they were the best family he could ever have.

The whole village was his family. They took care of him when they didn't have to. They could have left Link in the forest to die, but took him in and gave him a home. And he loved everything about that home. It was the one of the reasons he saved Hyrule. He would do anything for the adults, who like the parents and aunts and uncles, and the children, who were like brothers and sisters to him. He loved them all.

**_I'm really am a lucky guy to have such great people who care about me. Goodnight Rusl...Dad,_** he thought before finally letting sleep take over.

* * *

Sapphire: That's it.

Ashley: It has some promise.

Crystal: I know people will like this.

Sapphire: I hope so. If I made a mistake or something, please let me know. I already started the second chatper, but before I work on finishing I would like some input. So please go down and review for me.

Ashley & Crystal: Please review or she go insane!

Sapphire: Hey! I do not! (hides bag full of tricks and straight jacket) Until next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the long delay.

Ashley: You should be! Took forever to write this!

Crystal: Ashley! Be nice! We have other stories that we accidentally put first instead of this one.

Sapphire: I am really, really, really sorry about the delay!

* * *

Chapter 2 – The wolf in me

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Link returned home. Nothing really happen during those weeks, except the wolf that had pounce him on the night of his return, started to make appearances in the village, scaring the villagers. Every time the wolf appeared, he would just walk through the town until he found Link. He would then sit there until Link looked at him.

Link at first, would pull out his sword and wait for it to attack, but it would never do anything. It just sat there and waited for Link to move. And when he did the wolf would follow and then sit and wait again. Link thought he was acting almost like a lost dog or something like that. Soon Link and the villagers accepted that this wolf would do no harm and left it alone to do whatever it wanted. It even let the kids play with it which made Link a little wary at first, but he couldn't complain as it keep the children away when he just wanted to rest.

Right now, Link was doing just that. He was in his house, catching up on some sleep. Lately, he was finding it hard to sleep because of the dreams he was having. Right now he was also having one of those dreams.

_Dream_

_Link was playing in an outdoor courtyard with a woman that looked to be in her late teens early twenties. She had long dirty blond hair with red at the tips. She had sharp features and soft blue eyes that held all the love and care that anyone would want._

"_Link, get back here, you little puppy!" the woman yelled playfully as she chased the 8 year old Link around._

"_Can't catch me!" he yelled. He looked back to see how close she was, unfortunately he didn't notice the figure that stood in front of him until it was to late. Link crashed into a tall man that had black hair and green eyes. He looked to be like an older version of Link._

_He picked the boy up and smiled at him, "Now why are you being chased by your mom, Link?"_

"_Uh, nothing daddy! Everything is fine!" he said as he put his arms around the man's neck, hugging his father._

_The man hugged his son back as the woman, who was Link's mother and the man's wife, came up to the two. "James, there you are. I was just playing a game of tag with Link if you want to join us?"_

"_Yeah Dad! Join us!" said the little guy, looking at his dad with hopeful eyes._

_James sighed, "I wish I could, son. But I can't, the council wants to meet about something and I have to get there in a few. I'm sorry son."  
_

"_It's okay dad," he said, as he hung his head._

_The woman saw that and bended down to her son's level. She put her arm around his shoulders and put a hand on his right arm and said, "Maybe he could play with you after the meeting. You two could go and play or practice with your swords together. Doesn't that sound like a good idea, right James?"_

"_Yeah, it does, Lilly. How does that sound, Link? We could spend sometime after my meeting and practice our swords. Sound good?" James asked, also knelling down too._

_Link looked up and smiled at James, "Yeah, that does!"_

"_Good then," he said as he patted Link's head before looking at the clock tower that could be seen from the town. "I got to go. I'll see you later, Link."_

"_Okay, dad," he sighed, before watching the man walk down the stone path to the outside corridor that led inside._

_Lilly stood back up and grabbed her son's hand. "Don't worry Link. Everything is going to be fine. Just have to be patient, okay Link?"_

"_Okay, mom. While I wait for dad can I go and play with my siblings and the others?" he asked as he turned to her, but saw no one around. "Mom?"_

_He got no answer. "MOM?" he yelled as he ran down the corridors and halls of his home. "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Just when he about to go into another hall, he heard a loud explosion and screams. "Mom!" he yelled and ran down the hall._

_He finally made it to where the explosion came from and entered the room. He looked and saw what used to be a throne room. He looked down at the floor, big mistake, and saw..._

_End of Dream_

He woke up yelling.

* * *

Rusl was walking with Fado and Bo, talking about getting Ilia, Colin, or the other kids to help Link out at the ranch, when … "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard coming from Link's direction.

"What was that?" Fado asked.

"Sound like Link. He must be having another dream again," Rusl explain, as the three rushed over to Link's home.

Link finally managed to calm his beating heart and got out of bed. He was half way down the last ladder when the door was bust open wide and the three older men got stuck in the door way. "OW!" "Get out of the way!" "BO MOVE!" said all three men.

Link started at them for a while before laughing his head off. The men notice and yelled, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" as they try to get out.

Link finally stopped and wiped his eyes, "Sorry, but that was just too funny. I suggest that Bo needs to lose some weight, then maybe you all won't get stuck," he said with a big grin.

The three stared at the teen, Bo was more evil then the others. "Why don't you stop it with wisecracks and get us out of here!" he yelled.

Link just shook his head and went to help. "Okay, but you might want to embrace for impact," he said as he got down in runners position. The men stared at him, not getting what he was talking about. "You ready?"

It was then that Rusl figured out what Link meant and try to get out, "Link NO!" but it was already too late. Link soon came at them full speed and ran right into Bo, who was the one stuck in the middle. The force Link put into the push was enough to knock the three men out and Bo fell to the ground hard. The other two stayed on the porch. Unfortunately Ilia was walking towards Link's house when she saw the three men get stuck and how Link got them unstuck and her father's fall. Oh she was pissed. "LINK!"

The said teen gulped and closed the door, locking it from the irate female.

Ilia ran towards her father and helped him up, "Are you okay father?"

Bo stood back up and stretched until he heard a pop and crack and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't be so mad at him. He was just trying to help."

"But father! He pushed you out and caused you to fall! How can you stand up for him?"

"Because he is right, I do need to lose some weight and we should have not barged in at the same time. Now please calm down?" Bo asked putting his hands on Ilia shoulders.

Ilia sighed and calmed down, "Okay father."

"Good. It's okay Link! She has calmed down! You can come out now!" Bo yelled.

Link opened the door slightly and looked out. When he saw Ilia standing next to her father, he opened the door and let them in. "I'm guessing you all heard me scream again and ran here to check on me, again?" he asked getting a group nod and he sighed. "Sorry guys. I was trying to get some sleep, but I had the dream again."

Rusl approached him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay Link. We know you're still tired from the war and need to get some rest, but these dreams are really starting to take an affect on you."

"Yeah, last week you left the gate open and the sheep ran out to the spring. The week before that you messed up cheese we made for Kakariko. And don't get me started on how you managed to drop the two weeks supply of milk for the town," Fado said, counting all the times Link made a mistake. Because of the dreams, he wasn't getting enough sleep and he was messing up the simplest tasked like putting on Epona's saddle backward.

Link sighed, "I know Fado! I can't help it, these dreams are starting make me go crazy. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since the war. I had better nights then I did now."

Ilia walked towards him and hugged him. "Poor Link. Maybe if you talk about what these dreams are, we can figure out what they mean or something?"

"You know, she might be right. You haven't told us anything about these dreams since they started. It might help us to understand what's wrong if you told us," Rusl said.

Link nodded and sat on the floor with everybody else. "Well most of the dreams are about my mother and father. We're in an outdoor courtyard playing until my father has to leave for a council meeting. I go to ask my mother something but when I look to her, she's gone. This is where the dreams repeats, I am run along some corridors and reach a throne room that has been destroyed and look to the ground."

"And then what Link?" Ilia asked, her and Fado were leaning really close to hear.

Link scratched the back of his neck and said, "That usually when I wake up screaming."

The two fall, "Oh Link!"

He grinned, "Sorry."

Bo sighed while Rusl chuckled and asked, "That's okay Link. But you don't see what makes you scream before you wake?"

Link shook his head, "No, I don't. But to tell you the truth, these don't feel like dreams."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked looking very confused.

"I believe these could be memories that I forgot or suppressed when I was eight." Link stood back up and started to pace, "I mean I can't remember my life before I started to live here." He sighed and slide back to the ground.

Rusl thought for a second before snapping his fingers and said, "What about asking Princess Zelda what these dreams could mean? She might know something or could help in some way."

"Yeah, I could go see her," Link said as he slowly nodded his head but stopped, "but the only problem is that she is very busy and she probably won't have the time to listen to me."

"Well why not tell her today when she comes to the village to see how things are going. She'll be here for lunch and for part of the afternoon," Bo said as he tried to get up but had to get help from Ilia and Fado.

Link's jaw dropped, "Today as in today, today?" The others nodded, "Why didn't someone tell me sooner!" he yelled as he rushed to get his things to take a bath and his hero's outfit.

Everyone looked at him confused before Fado slapped his forehead, "I forgot to tell you. She sent a falcon on Monday saying she would be coming in."

Link stopped at the door and looked back at the man, "Monday?" the man nodded, "Fado, that was five days ago! Today is Friday!" Link said as he open the door and jumped off the platform and landed safely on the ground before running off towards the spirit's spring. The other glared at Fado as he sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "My bad."

* * *

Link finished getting dressed and blew the grass near-by, playing Epona's song. The horse rushed towards her master and stopped right in front of him. Link smiled and petted her nose, "Come on girl, Zelda will be here soon and I want you to look your best." She whinnied and let Links splash her with the refreshing and healing water. She still had a couple of cuts from the fight with Ganondorf and the war, but they were healing up nicely. He didn't have the saddle on so he didn't have to worry about it.

He started to hum Epona's song as he started to brush the horse's mane, getting lost in his own thought. _I wonder if the princess could help? I mean she is supposed to be the wisest on the planet, but can she really help me? (sighs) I'm thinking about this too much. I just need to focus on today and make sure nothing wrong happens._ He continued until she was looking spotless and she nudged his shoulder.

He patted her neck and lead her back to his home and to her newly built stable. He had meant to make this for a while, but when the war hit, he just didn't have time to. He walked her in and went to get her feed and water. After he was finished with that he climbed up the ladder and sat down as he pulled basket full of fruit and bread close to him. _Ilia must have left this for me, again,_ he thought as he started to eat a juice green apple. Ilia had been doing this for a while, everyday she would walk over with a basket full of something for breakfast and leave it by the door for Link to have.

He wished she wouldn't do that, not that he wasn't grateful or anything, but he just didn't want her to fuss over him like this. Ever since he got back, she clung onto him like a deku buba. "If she thinks this will make me love her, then she is sadly mistaken," Link said as he finished his apple. He tossed the core and quarter that he didn't eat to Epona and walked into his home and placed the basket with the rest of the food down on a table before walking back outside.

He stretched and took in a deep breath. Today was gorgeous, the sun was out and the small creatures and birds were also out and playing. The grass was gently swaying in the wind as it blew across the land. Link smiled and climbed down the ladder just as the kids and Ilia ran into the area. "Hey Link!" Talo yelled as they finally reached the teen male.

"Morning kids!" he said then looked for a certain green wolf, "Where is Starlos?" (A/N: I probably saying that is not really Hylian name, but go with it!)

"Starlos?" the group asked and looked at each other.

"Are you talking about the wolf Link?" Colin asked and Link nodded.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Malo asked.

Link just shrugged, "I don't know. It just came to me the other day while I was watching him play with you all. I notice he has stars on his sides so I thought Starlos." He walked towards the entrance to the village with the others and Epona following behind. He was just at the wooden fences that stood on either side of the entrance when he was suddenly knocked down by the green wolf. "I should have known you would do that," he said before the wolf gave a bark like sound and started to lick Link's face.

Link started to laugh, "Stop-p-p-p-p! That t-t-t-t-t-tickles! D-d-d-d-dad stop t-t-t-that!" The wolf stopped when Link had said that and looked at him.

The others were confused and Ilia asked, "Why did you call him that?"

Link looked back but shook his head, "I don't know." He sighed as he placed his head into his hands, "Ever since the end of the war, things have been getting just weird for me. First it's the dreams, and now I'm calling this wolf dad. What's wrong with me?"

The wolf carefully moved closer and gently licked the backside of Link's hand. Link looked up and at the wolf. He gave a gently smile and stroke the top of Starlos's head. The wolf gave something like a smile to the teen before moving over to the entrance.

Link sighed as he got up and was about to walk through when the sound of a horn was heard the grouped looked at each other before Link whistled Epona over, jumped onto her back, and rode out to the front gate with Starlos running beside him and the kids and Ilia following behind.

* * *

Once the gate was in sight, Link gasped as he saw Zelda and two girls on horses and a few guards standing in front of the gate. What made Link gasp was that Zelda was dress in a plain dress with no makeup or big jewelry. Not even the crown, just her natural beauty.

She smiled when she saw the teen and said, "Hello Hero Link. It's good to see you again."

Link got out of his shock and got off of Epona before he bowed to her and said, "It's good to see you too, my lady. I hope things are going well."

Zelda nodded and was about to say something when a woman in purple and green exoskeleton armor interrupted, "Could you let us in! We have been riding since this morning and I don't want the princess out all day!" She had long black hair tied into a pony tail that also had the colors of her armor in it and deep purplish red eyes.

"Ashley! Behave!" said the woman next to her. The other woman had on light blue and red armor. She had short and somewhat wavy blond hair with the colors of her armor in it as well and light bluish red eyes. "I apologize for my friend and co-worker. She tends to be a little grumpy when she gets hungry. Didn't eat breakfast like I told her too, but she never listens to me."

The girl giggled at the face her friend made at her while Zelda sighed, shaking her head and asked, "Can you please open the gate for us Link?"

Link nodded and was about to do just that when he realized that he left the key. He grinned sheepishly and was about to say he forgot the key when the voices of Bo and Rusl yelled with the rest of the village. "Hold up! We're coming!" Rusl pulled out his key and unlocked the gate. They all bowed and let the princess and her guards pass by and walked towards the village. Link jumped back onto Epona and tried to ride next to Zelda but the woman named Ashley glared at him and he rode back away.

Zelda saw this and asked for Links to ride beside her. Ashley was about to argue when Zelda gave her a look that said not to question her or else and Ashley just shut up. (A/N: Hahaha! I love doing something like that to my OCs. Just to fun!) Link rode up beside her and started to talk to her.

"How have things been of late, Princess Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda sighed, "So far things are a mess. The palace is mostly gone, the only thing that survived the blast was the first floor and that contained the many documents and books that we keep in our private library and some of the servant chambers. Thankfully we didn't lose anyone. They mostly left after Zant took control and I told them to run while they still had a chance."

"That is very good. The part about losing no one I mean." He cleared his throat and was about to say something when the group stopped and he notice they were already in the small town. "Oh, we're here. Welcome to Ordon, Princess."

Zelda quickly hopped off her horse without help from her guards and looked around the quiet, but beautiful village. "This is a beautiful village you have here."

Link nodded before he got off Epona and stood next to Zelda. "We aren't big and fancy like in Castle Town, but we can get by better then they can."

"Is there anything you need Princess Zelda? Are you hungry yet? We can have lunch serve as soon as possible," Bo said as he bowed again in front of the teens.

Zelda sighed and touched his head, making the man look up. "You don't have to bow every time you ask or say something to me. And if it is not too much trouble, could we have lunch in an hour or so?" she asked politely with a gentle smile.

Bo blushed a bit and rushed off to help make lunch with the other villagers, mostly the women while the men got ready and the kids started to play. Leaving Link and Zelda alone to their own will. Link looked around before he looked back at Zelda. He did have to admit that Zelda look beautiful without all the expensive clothing and jewelry and the makeup.

He smiled and held out his hand, "I know there isn't a lot to see here, but would you like a tour of the place?" he asked. Zelda gave him a shy smile and nodded before taking his hand and let him show her around.

He showed her where everyone lived, including his home which she thought was prefect for him, and where he worked. "And this is our little ranch," he said as he opened the gate for Zelda. She walked and was immediately pounced on by Starlos. He barked before licking her face, causing the girl to laugh.

Link rushed and pulled the wolf off, "I'm so sorry about that Zelda. He never does that to anyone but me. Bad Starlos!" he said as he put the wolf over the gate. "Go and play with the children while I show Zelda the ranch. Go on! Get!" he said as he pointed his finger down the road. Starlos bowed his head and slowly walked off, but looked back giving the boy the sad puppy eyes.

Link huffed and was about to say something when Zelda awed and said, "It's fine Link. I didn't mind. I used to have a dog that would do that to me as well. He can stay with us." Starlos howled before jumping over the gate and landed right on top of Link. They both fell to the ground when Starlos licked at Link's face again. Link pulled the wolf off and sighed as he wiped of the saliva.

Zelda giggled and let the wolf jump on her and, not knocking them to the ground, licked her face as well. As soon as he was done he sat down by the gate and watch as the two walked over to one of the goats. Link told Zelda to pet it, which she did and watched as it bawd. She giggle and the two spent the next hour at the ranch with Link teaching/showing her how to round up the goats. They eventually when back down and found three tables set up together with food and everyone was waiting for them. They gave their apologizes for being late and everyone sat down and ate, with Zelda taking the head of the table and Link sitting on her left.

Half way through the lunch Link had just shoved in piece of roasted sheep when Ilia said, "Have you told her about your dreams yet?"

"Dreams? What dreams Link?" Zelda asked looking at him, tilting her head to one side, making her look kind of cute.

Link swallowed his food, but realized he didn't chew and started to choke on the meat. Bo rushed over and smacked the boy's back hard, making Link cough up the meat. "You okay, boy?" Bo asked as Link took a slow drink of water.

Link nodded. "Are you sure?" Zelda asked and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Link gave a slight blush at the contact, but quickly nodded his head and said, "Yeah I'm fine just…uh…wasn't think?" and sheepishly grinned while everyone from the village sighed and almost fell to the floor. Zelda giggled.

"Now, about these dreams?" she asked and Link told her everything about them and what else that had been happening to him, including the stuff about the wolf. Starlos just sat by the kids waiting for them to toss another piece of the sheep. "Hmm? That does sound weird. Do you know anything about this wolf?" she asked, but Link shook his head.

"I don't know him. But earlier I called him Starlos, because of the stars on his coat, but now I just don't know. I called him dad after that." Link explained.

"Well what about when you were younger. When you were a kid? Was that wolf there?"

Link shook his head and explained to Zelda about his childhood. "I don't know much about my childhood. When I was eight I was found by Rusl and Bo. They said I looked like I had just escaped from something dangerous, because my clothes were torn and I was covered in blood and dirt. I can't remember anything before I was eight. I was raised up here by the villagers and the village healer, Sapphire. She was a kind woman." He and everyone bowed their heads as they remembered the woman.

"I'm so-," she started but was interrupted by Link.

"Don't be. We'll see her again someday. She promised us, mostly me." Zelda nodded and they continued their lunch.

* * *

As soon as they were done with lunch, Bo took Zelda to his house and the two talked on the porch as Link sat on the little walkway built over the small stream near by, actually spending time with Starlos.

He was just stroking Starlos's head while the wolf had laid against Link, head on his lap. Starlos gave what sound like a sigh of relief as the kids where helping everyone else clean up and doing chores and as seeing Link was already finished with his, he decide to spend time with the reason he came here, Link.

Link smiled as he whispered, "Who are you? Why did I gave you that name and why did I call you dad?" The wolf looked at his face, eyes shinning with…hope? Why would this wolf have hope in his eyes? He didn't know why, but he was going to find out why this wolf would come and why he felt calmer around him. The wolf yawned and laid his head back on Link's lap

Link shook his head as he continued with his strokes, not noticing Zelda standing nearby. She smiled before clearing her throat, "Link?"

The teen looked behind him before motioning to the spot next to him. Zelda nodded and took the spot. She reached over and gently patted Starlos's head. "He is very different don't you think?"

Link nodded, "Yeah he is, but I do feel calmer and happy when I'm around him."

"They say having a pet is supposed to calm the spirit and heals the body and soul," Zelda said and Link nodded. "Maybe he is your pet?"

"That doesn't explain why I call him dad," Link said.

Zelda nodded and thought. Link looked at her and blushed again at how beautiful she looked. Eyes closed, lips together, and face slightly scrunched in thought. He looked away as she spoke again. "Maybe you where left in the forest and raised by wolves and he is the one you thought of as your father?"

Link gave her a 'what the hell are you talking about' look, causing Zelda to laugh. He shook his head before laughing with her.

Crystal and Ashley watch from a far as the two talked and laughed. "He might be perfect for the princess. He's actually talking to her like a normal person and is actually making her laugh."

Ashley just nodded, in a completely different world. Crystal sighed before pulling on Ashley's ear. "OW~! WHAT THE HELL! Let go of my ear!"

Crystal chuckled before saying "Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

Ashley sighed before dragging the other sheikah away to some place to get away from prying eyes. She made Crystal look at her and said, "I'm not sure about that wolf that is hanging around here. He seems too friendly. Most wolves avoid villages and people. Why is this wolf hanging around the hero? It doesn't make sense."

Crystal nodded in agreement, "Maybe we could get the newbies to watch this village for a while? They could use the training and gets them out of the castle for a bit since Niome keeps on complaining about how he is not doing his job."

Ashley slapped her forehead, "I swear that pup is going to make me drink!" Crystal giggled. "At least Mika is better."

Crystal nodded before looking back at the princess and hero. "We should get back to our post." Ashley nodded this time and the two returned to the spots, but Ashley kept a close eye on the green wolf with stars.

* * *

Soon the kids were done with their chores and were playing with the princess and Starlos. Link was setting afar, just watching them play. A smile rose from his face as he watched Colin chase after the other and tagged Zelda. He was happy that the other kids were now playing with him instead of picking on him. And to see Zelda so carefree and playing, it was amazing. He sighed happily and laid down on the ground.

Zelda notice and pulled all the kids together and whisper to them. They all got evil grins on their faces as they got what they would need. Zelda walked over to Link, who had his eyes close, "Link? Are you awake?" Link nodded.

"Is there anything you need Princess?" Link asked eyes still close.

Zelda silently giggled, "Nope! Just checking to see if you were asleep." She looked over and saw Beth and Colin carry over two buckets of water over. They got over Link and position the buckets over Link's head.

Link just shrugged, "I'm sort of trying too, but I could sleep later." He opened his eye and saw the buckets. "What the- ah!" he said as the cold water fell on him.

Everyone in the village looked over and laughed at the wet hero. Link huffed and got up with an evil thought. He gave an innocent look to Zelda, a grin that said 'You're in for it now.' Zelda gulped, "Uh oh. Link, what is with the grin?"

Link shook his head before shaking himself like a dog, getting everyone around him wet, mostly Zelda. "Link!" The Princess was just as soak as Link. She looked through her wet bangs at the laughing Link. She smirk, "It's war then," and tackled him into the small pond near Rusl's house. They both were completely wet and laughing. Everyone else was shocked to see their princess acting like this, but soon everyone let it go and laughed as well, even Ashley chuckled. (A/N: That is saying a lot!)

Link stood up and offered his hand to Zelda, "Can I help you up Zel?" Zelda blushed a bit at the nickname, but let Link help her up. She took his hand, noticing how her hand fit perfect in his hand, and held on tight. He pulled her up and smiled at her, "I guess I should learn not to mess with the princess, huh?"

Zelda giggled but nodded anyway, "I'm a tricky one! You can ask everyone in the place, even those two," she said pointing to her sheikah bodyguards, who sighed and nodded.

"When she was little, she would hid in bushes and scare the life out of people with those silly mask she had," Ashley said.

Crystal giggled a bit, "Children will be children." Ashley glared at her before sighing again and lean back against the wall of Bo's house.

Zelda giggled and Link smiled, _I made her laugh! Wow, it sounds like bells__**,**_ he thought. He started to walk out of the water, hand still holding hers, when he heard a low growl. He looked up and saw Starlos growling at the stone wall near Rusl's house. He looked over and saw a man dressed in black with grayish blond hair and sharp green eyes and a black wolf with blue and green marking over its body. Its eyes were a deep red that looked almost black. The man smirked, "Well I'll be. So he's been here the whole time. I should have known that bitch would hide him here."

Link pulled Zelda behind him and pulled out his sword. "What do you want?! Who are you talking about?!"

The man just pointed to Link before nodded his head forward. The wolf nodded and rushed off the cliff and jumped to the ground. He took an attack position and was about to pounce when Starlos stood before Link and Zelda.

The black wolf growled, "_**Out of my way! Or do you want to die with him?!**_"

Link was shock to hear the black wolf speak, but moved back with Zelda. Starlos growled back, "_**I will protect him no matter what! I will not lose him again!**_" The two wolves started to walking circles, growling and snarling at each other.

Link move Zelda next to Ashley and Crystal before walking closer to the wolves. "Link! What are you doing?" Ilia asked as her dad pulled her behind him.

Link ignored her and stopped a foot away from the wolves. "What is it that you and your master want? If you're here for someone, then you can forget about it and leave," he said before getting into a battle position.

The man huffed, "Why how rude. We haven't even introduced ourselves and you're already to kick us out? How rude indeed!"

Link growled, "I don't like strangers, especially ones that give off an aura of evil intent and has a strangely colored wolf. Now I'll say it again, what is it that you want?!"

The man chuckled, "All we just want is to know the wolf prince! He very important you know?!"

Everyone was confused, "Wolf Prince?"

Ashley scoffed, "Please! The Wolf Prince is just a myth! Like the story of the human city that could turn into wolves!"

The man chuckled again, "Please Sheikah, don't lie to me! I know that your people have known about that city and the wolf changing people. You're just trying to protect it!"

Link turned to Ashley, "What is he talking about?"

Ashley sighed, "Later Pup. Take care of this guy while me and Crystal protect the princess." Link nodded and faced the man again.

The man sighed, "This is getting boring. Black Night, attack!"

The black wolf growled before pouncing on to Starlos and bite down on the green wolf's neck. Starlos howled and tried to get Black Night off. He got onto his back, knocking Black Night off.

He rushed towards the black wolf and tried to bite the other wolf anywhere that he could reach. Black Night kept dodging each attack and managed to pounce on Starlos again and bite into his back.

Starlos howled in pain and tried to get the black wolf off again, but to no avail. Link just watch in fear. His dad…wait, dad…was fighting and getting hurt badly. Link gripped his sword tightly and rushed in. He sliced the black wolf's back and kicked it off. "Leave him alone!" he said as he stood in front of Starlos. He looked behind him and spook in a different language, "_**Are you okay?"**_

Starlos laid up as best as he could, "_**Yeah, I'll be fine. I have been through much worse that what this weak pup is giving me.**_"

"_**Weak Pup! I'll show you weak pup old man! I will be the new king and your son will pay the price!**_" Black Night growled before he jumped onto the two. Link took the majority of the pounce as the wolf bite into his arm. Link screamed and tried to get the wolf off.

"**Get off of me!**" Link yelled as he thrashed his arm about. "**I SAID GET OFF!**" he roared and bite into the wolf's neck. The wolf howled and jumped off, glaring at the teen. Link got down on his hands and feet and growled at Black Night. He eyes grew sharper and deadly as he stalked towards the wolf like a beast himself.

Everyone was scared and confused. What was going on with Link? They knew that he had a small wild side to him, but what he was displaying now was different. He was acting more animal like than normal.

Zelda knew what was going on. _He's acting like a wolf again, but how? Midna took the stone with her. How can he be acting like this? Is it a side effect? I must find out after this._ She stood closer to Ashley as the growling grew louder.

"_**Please human! You can't defeat a force as great as the wolf!**_" Black Night growled.

Link expression turned darker, his eyes looked black, his lips were thin as he showed his teeth. "**We shall see. I'm no normal Hylian. I am the carrier of the Triforce of Courage! I am the hero of the light and Twilight realms! And I AM THE WOLF PRINCE!"**

A weird mark appeared on his forehead and soon the sounds of bones cracking and popping out of place were heard. Link twist and turned as he changed, green and gray fur started to grow and his ears and nose started to move and change as well. The pain he felt was all too familiar, _How? How can this be? Midna took the stone, but now I'm turning. How?_ He thought as the transformation came to it completion. He gave a loud growl as he turned completely into a wolf.

Everyone in the village was shocked, except for the villains. They just smirked. "Looks like we found the prince Black Night!"

Black Night laughed, "**Yes Orochi! Now we will take over this puny kingdom once and for all!"**

Link's eye narrowed, "**You will not win! I shall protect this land from all who want to destroy it! I will not let you win!"** He charged forward at speeds no wolf could run and bite down on the black wolf's neck.

Black Night howled in pain and tried hard to get Link off, but Link wasn't having any of it. He bitted down harder and ripped flesh and fur off the wolf.

Black Night backed off, furious that this wolf was able to do that. "_**How dare you! I'll make you pay for this!"**_ he said as black shadow magic surrounded him.

Link step back, this felt familiar, but he wasn't sure why. The darkness moved towards him, ready to attack, when star like projectiles hit them. The dark magic disappeared and Starlos stood in front of Link. "**You will not hurt him!**" Starlos yelled.

Orochi laughed, "Don't want us touching his royal highness? Fine. Black Night, come! We shall fight another day!"

The black wolf looked at him confused, "**What?! Why? We have him right here! We can take him now!"**

"Because he is under too much protection. We will come back when you are healed and he is alone." Black Night growled and looked back at who Link was now being protected by; not only Starlos, but Ashley, Crystal and Rusl. He growled again before he jumped up and black flipped onto the wall.

"**This is not over Wolf Prince! We shall defeat you, take your powers, and take over the kingdom. You have not seen the last of us!**"

"As a parting gift, enjoy this squad of monster left over from the war. Attack!" Orochi yelled before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke with Black Night.

"**Wait! Get back here you cowards!**" Link yelled. He growled, "**Damn it! They're gone!**"

"**But not their monsters! Link look out!**" Starlos rushed over and took a hit from an arrow.

Link gasped and looked around and saw they were surrounded. Ashley and Crystal, along with the guards and men, surrounded Zelda and the women in the village. Link snarled as he looked for the one with the arrows. He found him and was about to rush after him, but the monster was taken down by a shadow. He looked around and saw the other monsters were being taking down as well. "**What is going on? Who is doing that?**"

Starlos chuckled a bit, "**Guess my boys are looking for me. Don't worry Link, everything is safe now**." Link gave him a questioning look, but looked back to see all the monsters were gone.

A black and silver wolf with red eyes jumped in front of Link, while a white wolf with red and blue markings stood on the edge. "**Father, do you need help?**" asked the black wolf.

Starlos shook his head and carefully got up. "**I'm…fine. Just…a bit…tired,**" he said panting.

Both wolves looked at each other before walking towards him. Link took a fighting stand and growled at the newcomers. Starlos sighed, "**It is okay Link. These are my sons. They are just here to help.**"

Link looked back at him before stepping out of the way and let the two wolves help their father. "**Father, why are you here? You know it's not safe here,**" the black wolf said as he carefully pulled out the arrow.

Starlos scrunched his face as the arrow was pulled out, but still talked, "**Because I was looking for the Wolf Prince.** **He is near, I can tell.**" He looked at Link before looking at both boys.

The black wolf summoned his black magic and helped his father up to the cliff before jumping up as well. The white one stared at Link before he growled, "_**Who ever you are, stay away from us. You have no idea what is going on.**_"

Link took a step forward. "_**What is going on? Who is this Wolf Prince that man was looking for? Why is he so important?**_" he demanded. If this Wolf Prince was important, he will find him and make sure Hyrule is safe from those two psychos.

The white wolf just growled, "_**It's none for your business. You maybe the divine beast, but you are just that. You are not one of us! Stay out of our business.**_" He turned around and jumped up onto the cliff. "_**If you know what's best for you and your village, you stay out of this and let us handle it!**_" he said without turning back around. He gave a mighty howl and rushed off into the forest.

Link was left there dumbfounded as the other wolves left. _What is going on? How can I not get involved? That man threatened the kingdom! I will not stand by while that man and beast hurt a person of royalty!_ He turned around and saw the scared and confused looks on everyone's face.

Link gave his best smile and said, "**I told you that I could turn into a wolf.**" He sheepishly chuckled before he felt dizzy and fell to the ground. The darkness in his vision over taking him and he was soon out cold.

Zelda rushed to his side and checked him out. A few minor scratches, but that was it. She sighed and was about to pet him when a green light covered him and he changed back. _How can this be,_ she thought, _Could this be? It's not possible, but then again nothing is impossible._

She looked to Bo and Rusl, who just stared with their mouths wide open. Zelda giggled before asking, "Can you two help him to the spring? He might need it." The two got out of their stupor and rushed over, both taking an arm and picking him up before rushing Link to the spring.

She sighed again, this was going to be another long adventure. She stood back up, but before she walked back to the others she saw something shiny on the ground. She bent down and stared at it; it was a golden wolf paw necklace with a white, a black, and a green gems in the large pad. She picked it up and on the back was a mark that looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. She placed it into her pocket and rushed over to her Sheikah guards.

"Ashley, Crystal."

"Yes my princess?" they asked in unison.

"What do you know about the Wolf Prince?" she asked.

Both sighed, "We will tell you later, but not now. We need to get you back to the palace where you are safe," Ashley said as she grabbed Zelda's horse.

Zelda shook her head, "No. I will stay here to make sure our hero is okay. I have questions to ask him."

They looked at each other before looking at their princess with the same look, "No. You are not safe here."

Zelda sighed, she knew better than standing up to those two. When those two thought she was in danger, they were determine to make sure she got to safety. She nodded her head and got back onto her horse. The rest of her group gathered their stuff while the princess and the Sheikahs went to the spring.

* * *

Zelda got off her horse and looked at Link. He was looking a bit better and was actually awake. "Link, are you okay?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

Link gave her a smile and nodded his head, "I'll be fine. I have been through worst. I'm just surprise I could change."

"Yeah, that surprised me as well." She hummed as she thought out loud, "Well maybe it could be a side effect from the stone?"

Link shook his head, "If it was a side effect shouldn't have started as soon as I was separated from the stone?"

"True. Maybe it has something to do with those wolves, especially that Starlos. I think he and my Sheikah guards are keeping something from us."

"And you think it could be about the Wolf Prince?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yes. But Link why did you say you were the Wolf Prince?"

Link just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. I just said it. It's really weird; ever since Starlos appeared in the village strange things have happened to me. I just wish I knew what it all means." Link sighed and flopped to the ground, but forgot he was in the water and splashed Zelda.

Zelda laughed and splashed Link back. "Watch what you are doing Link," she said playfully.

Link chuckled, "Sorry, I'm a still a bit tired."

"That's understandable. You just changed back into a wolf after a long time." She stood back up and helped Link up. She kept her hand in his as she spoke, "Don't worry Link we'll figure this out together!"

Link smiled, unconsciously rubbing the back of Zelda's hand with his thumb. "Thank you Zelda."

Zelda smiled back. She was about to walk away with Link when she remembered the necklace. She pulled her hand away from Link and pulled out the necklace. "Link does this belong to you?" she asked.

Link held the pendent and looked at it, "No. I don't have any kind of jewelry except my earrings. Where did you find this?"

"I found it on the ground where had you fainted."

Link flipped it onto its back and saw the mark on the back. He gasped, "That's the mark on my forehead when I'm a wolf."

Zelda gasped as well, "I thought that looked familiar! But what could it mean?"

Link shrugged his shoulder and walked Zelda back to her horse. "I don't know, but I must know now. This is starting to bug me!" He helped her up and checked to see if everything was good. Once it was, Link walked the horse back to the village.

As soon as he stepped in, Ilia rushed over and double checked him. "Are you okay? You had me so worried!" she said before giving him a death hug.

"Ilia…you're…squeezing me…to…tight!" Link said as he tried to get air into his lung. She gasped and let go of him. He breathed in sweet air and rushed past her.

They walked over to the group and Link helped Zelda down. "There you go, my Princess."

Zelda gave him a gentle smile and thanked him. Link dangled the necklace in front of her and asked, "Do you want to hold onto this or should I?"

Zelda hummed before shaking her head, "No I think that it should stay with you. I got a feeling Starlos might be back for it if it belongs to him. We don't know much about these wolves, so please don't let your guard down."

Link nodded, but continued to stare at the necklace. _This looks familiar, but how?_ he thought before he heard a gasp. Link looked over to Uli, "Link, where did you find that?" she asked.

"I found it where Link and Starlos had fallen. Does this look familiar to you?" Zelda asked.

Uli nodded and rushed into her house. Everyone looked to Rusl who just shrugged. Link and Zelda looked at each other before rushing over too. They walked in just as Uli pulled out a small box. She placed it on the table and opened it, searching for something. "Now I know I put it in here. Oh…where is…ah ha! Found it!"

"What did you find Uli?" Rusl asked as he and Colin walked into the house with a few more people.

"First off, this is a box filled with things from when Link was eight. It's mostly stuff from after he started to live in the village, but also a few things that he had when Rusl and Bo found him in the forest," Uli explained. Everyone nodded as they continued to listen to her. "Well he had a blue ocarina, a golden ringlet with a green gem embed into it, and a necklace like the one Princess Zelda found," she said as she pulled out a replicate wolf paw necklace.

Everyone gasped. Link carefully and hesitantly took the necklace and examined it. It was indeed the same necklace. "How can this be?" he asked to no one in particular, maybe more to himself than anybody else.

"Wait?" Zelda said as she stepped closer to Uil. "You said a golden ringlet?" Uli nodded, "Can I see it?"

Uli nodded again and pulled out the golden ringlet. Zelda took it and carefully examined it. She notice wolf paw prints on either side of the gem and on the back made her gasp.

"What is it Zelda?" Link asked as he looked onto the ringlet. The on the back of the ringlet was the Triforce, but the Triforce of Courage was darker. "What does this mean?"

"If this was on your head, then that means you are royalty," Zelda said getting gasped from everyone. Link paled, mouth a gapped. _I'm…royalty! What the fuck!_

* * *

Sapphire: Well that should be a good place to stop!

Ashley: You are starting to like cliffies now aren't you?

Sapphire: Yes, yes I do!

Link: I'm royalty! What the fuck!

Sapphire: Calm down Link. All will be explains in the future, maybe the next chapter or the fourth chapter.

Crystal: You might want to apologize to the few fans you have.

Sapphire: Yeah, I really want to apologize for making you all wait. I wanted to wait until I got a good number of reviews, but the amount I have now, I think 5, is good. I'm sorry for making you all wait. I hope I didn't lose you all. Please continue to read and be patient. I'll try and get these out sooner.

Link: Also, please, please review. Reviews will make her want to update sooner!

Sapphire: See you all later! Review!


	3. Author's note

Sapphire: Attention people! I have an announcement!

Ashley: Can't you just leave them alone. They probably mad at you for doing the stupid poll.

Crystal: (smacks her) The poll was needed!

Ashley: But she hasn't done anything! Dear reader listen to this, she hasn't been worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince'! She's been doing another one shot based on the song Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster!

Sapphire: (hangs head) T-T You didn't have to do that.

Ashley: They need to know though.

Sapphire: (wipes eyes) It's true. I haven't worked on 'Lullaby for a Prince' for a while. Stuff has come up, mostly life and this song just got stuck in my head, I been feeling dark like for a while so I'm working on a dark one shot. I'm sorry everyone, but I do have news! The poll is over and the winner is...(open envelop) 'Talent Show'!

Crystal: The results were that we had 46 people vote, 'Talent Show' got 26 or 34% of the votes, followed by 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love' with 21 or 28%, then by 'Wolf Prince' with 10 or 13%, 'Monster' with 8 or 10%, then finally with a tie for last is 'Yugioh: Amnesia' and 'Demon Guardian' with 5 or 6% of the votes.

Ashley: We do apologized to those who voted for 'Evil Pharaoh' but not a lot of people were voting for it, so it had to go. If you are curious about what I'm talking about please go to chapter six of 'Evil Pharaoh'.

Sapphire: So I will be updating 'Talent Show' first, then going down by how many vote each story got. 'Vampire Pharaoh's Lost Love', 'Wolf Prince', 'Monster', 'Yugioh: Amnesia', and finally 'Demon Guardian' I'm sorry about this. I know you all want a proper update, and I'm trying, just my head is crazy! I have several ideas on how to update and then several ideas for new stories...I think my head might explode with all these thoughts.

Ashley: That might be fun to see.

Crystal: (hits her with a frying pan) Continue Sapphire.

Sapphire: (sighs) I'll get the updates done as soon as I can. I apologize for my laziness and my un professionalism. I hope you all continue to read and review. Please read my other stuff like my new bet one shot 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme' or 'Halloween Love' or 'Hey Mickey'! Who doesn't want to see the hikaris dance and sing to that song?

Crystal:Don't worry Sapphire, I'm sure they will understand.

Sapphire: (sighs) I hope so. I know my stories aren't that great, but I hope you do still continue to read them. Please be patient and wait a bit longer. (bows) I'm sorry!


End file.
